


Still Here

by Kezzi



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezzi/pseuds/Kezzi
Summary: A continuation to a scene from The Good Doctor's season three finale, leading to an alternate ending.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a doctor. The medical things I mention are taken from the show and a visit to "Dr. Google."

"I love you," said Claire.  
"I love you, too," Neil replied from his hospital bed.  
Claire gently lowered her head to Neil's chest, and as his hands enveloped her face, his comfort released her tension so the tears could flow, and her eyes could rest.

Claire walked out of Neil's hospital room into the arms of Dr. Lim; their shared love for him bonding them through grief. Making their way through the halls of San Jose St. Bonaventure, Dr. Lim faintly said to Claire, "We should get a drink sometime."  
“I’d like that,” Claire replied before continuing to the hospital chapel.

As Claire opened the doors to the chapel, her eyes opened as well.  
"You're still here," Claire said with relief while realizing the last moments had been a dream.  
"I'm still here," Neil said with a smile. God had listened to Neil's prayers; the antibiotics were working.

Dr. Murphy was raced back to St. Bonaventure in an ambulance. Appreciative that Dr. Glassman had called with the information about Dr. Melendez, Shaun could see the anatomy in front of his eyes as if Dr. Melendez was on the gurney in front of him.

Upon arrival at the ER doors Shaun wasted no time. He understood the choices that were made up to this point, but now that the antibiotics were doing their job and Dr. Melendez' lactate levels had gone down, there was a fighting chance. Shaun had figured out what needed to be done.

Neil's eyes fluttered open and once again he raised his hospital gown. The best of the best, and not romantically involved with Dr. Melendez, Shaun had been able to do it. The abdominal feeding tube and ostomy bag would require a period of adjustment, but he was alive! Claire looked up from Neil’s crucifix and jumped to his side. Claire interlaced her fingers with Neil’s. Neil used his free hand to gently entwine his fingers into the back of her hair as he guided her lips to his.


End file.
